An Egg Romance
by MasterShaper
Summary: Part 1.5: Sequel to 'An Embryo Romance' and prequel to 'A Nursery Romance'. AU. ONESHOT.


**An Egg Romance**

**Kathy was being shaken back to consciousness by one of the Tican workmen who was heading back to the staff lodge. He was wide-eyed and looking very panicked, until she re-entered the world of consciousness with a groan. He exhaled a loud sigh of relief.**

"**Thank Gods. You OK, senora?" he asked, getting up.**

"**I'm fine, thanks," she replied. In the distance, she saw the lights in the visitor center's compound dim. It was normal, for the Power Conservation Program (PCP in abbreviation) to dim unnecessary lights at ten p.m. every day but… Suddenly remembering the note in her mailbox-that was now at her feet, she frantically looked at her watch. The glowing, luminous numbers read 10.00, with a tiny p.m. in the upper right corner.**

"**SHIT!" she swore, running off and leaving the bewildered workman staring at her taking off at top speed towards the garage.**

**xxx**

**Wu sat on a bench facing the maiasaura paddock, watching the large herbivores sleeping, their large sides rising and falling with respiration, their exhalations making muffled honking noises-their perforated 'duck bills' giving them the ability to honk like a duck. He had sent her the note, and now he was waiting to see if she would come. He had sat here, at ten at night, on this very bench, exactly thirty nine times over the course of the last two months, after his work was done, sitting here and waiting for her. He thought about her, with her (sometimes) aggressive side, and her other qualities. **

**Suddenly, two hands landed on his shoulders, causing him to give a shout of surprise and almost fall out of the bench. He turned around and saw _her._ **

**Kathy Green.**

**The woman he'd been after since they took their studies together at Stamford, with her doing zoology, and he genetics. They'd met at a frat house party, and had been friends ever since.**

**She looked at him skeptically, saying, "Did you drop this in my mailbox?"**

**She was holding up his latest note to her. He sighed.**

"**Look's like the charade is up. Yes, I've been sending you the notes for the last two months. Thirty nine of them, to be exact," he said.**

**She sat down next to him, and ran a hand through her blonde-and-red hair (she liked dying it that way-even if it scared of at least eight potential dates in college), saying, "You know what, Wu?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**No guy has ever gone through this much effort to be my boyfriend."**

"**Really? I thought you'd got this all the time, even at Stamford."**

"**Never. The guys back there gave up too easily. I like guys that are persistent, aggressive, who really want me. Guys that _bite_."**

"**Don't you bite people as well?"**

"**Jeez, Wu. I bite less terribly than you. Remember Nora Bradley?"**

**Wu froze, and then shuddered, "She was scary."**

**Kathy laughed, "She was going around bow-legged after the wild after-exams party, telling everyone how you were the best fuck they could get."**

**Wu looked uncomfortable, shaking his head, "I was _prreeetttyyy_ drunk then."**

"**Hmm. We seem to be wandering off the point here. Why did you call me here again?"**

**He turned to face her, but his eyes kept flicking nervous glances in all directions, "I uh… wanted to…."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Would you…. Go out…. with me? Be my girl friend?"**

**For a few minutes, both of them were silent, with only the crickets and frogs making some sounds. Kathy smiled, and replied, "Not like there's any place to go on this island, but I'd say yes."**

**His head suddenly snapped up, from his slouching position, "You mean it?"**

"**Duh."**

"**How does ten 'o' clock at the apatosaur paddock, northern side sound?"**

"**Sounds romantic. What date?"**

"**It's a date all right. How about next Friday?"**

"**Lovely."**

**And so started the relationship between Henry Wu and Kathy Green.**

**xxx**

**Wu was frantically searching his office for his backpack. He _needed_ it tonight.**

**He was having his first date tonight, with Kathy Green, who was the dinosaur nursery nurse. She would be at the sauropod paddock's northern side, waiting for him, in ten minutes. He snatched a look at the clock. It read 2152 hours. Finally spotting the backpack in a corner, (who the hell had put it there?) he grabbed it and rushed towards the garage, where he'd chained his bicycle.**

**Kathy was sitting at the northern side of the paddock shared by the apatosaurs and the parasaurs. She looked at her watch. 9.58 p.m. He should be here by now. Hearing the sound of gravel under bicycle tires, she turned to see him dismount from his bike and chain it to a nearby lamp post. He was always very security-conscious.**

**He walked up to her.**

"**Sorry if I kept you waiting long."**

"**It's okay. What's in the backpack?"**

"**Snacks."**

"**Did you know I'm dieting?"**

"**I _did_ bring some veggie sticks."**

"**Tasty. May I?"**

"**Sure. Help yourself."**

**They sat there for some time, enjoying each other's presence while cuddling on the bench, and snacking. There was some slight, unnoticeable movement, and their hands made contact, the fingers intertwining with each other. The place was quite, devoid of even the sound of insects and frogs. They finished the snacks they were occupied with, and somehow forgot about the remaining food.**

**Kathy turned to look at Wu, only to see that he had been looking at her all the while. She broke the silence, saying, "You wanna know something?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'd been hoping that you'd ask me out…."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah. Of all the guys I ever knew, you're the only one who seems to genuinely care for me."**

"………**.I never knew that…….."**

**While they were there, silently looking at each other, rain started to fall, from the seemingly cloudless night sky.**

**As they ran for shelter, under the tree where he'd chained his bike, he asked her, "How'd you get here?"**

"**I walked. Good exercise, you know?"**

"**Hop on. I'm not letting my girlfriend get soaked from walking in the rain. Not when I've got a bike to give her a lift."**

"**You sure know how to get me flattered, Wu," she said, sitting on the back part of his unusually large bike seat.**

"**Don't mention it."**

**xxx**

**The rain was pouring down, and the paths were barely visible, in the combined darkness and torrents of water. They stopped at a fork in the road, at a road sign, and Wu read it, "Visitor's Compound: 500 feet. Almost there."**

**He mounted the bike, and they were soon back at the garage. He helped her get off his bike, and then chained the bike to a pillar in the garage. Turning around, he saw her still standing close to him.**

"**That was one wet first date we had," she said, looking amused.**

"**Yeah. Want some hot coffee? I've got some in a flask," he replied.**

"**You're such a Boy Scout."**

"**Haha. Want some?"**

"**Nah. Thanks for the nice time."**

"**You're welcome."**

"**See you tomorrow?"**

"**Yup. Good night."**

"**Good night," she said, turning towards the door.**

"**Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you something," he said, walking up to her.**

"**What?"**

**Suddenly, her lips were pressed against his, and everything seemed to slow down. They just stood there, hands wrapped around each other, kissing, rainwater dripping onto the floor from both of them. After what seemed like an hour, they broke apart.**

"**I love you, Kathy."**

"**I love you too, Henry." **


End file.
